


A Soothing Presence

by afteriwake



Series: Almost Like A Fairytale [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Implied Phone Sex, Late Night Conversations, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Molly Has A Soothing Voice, POV Mycroft Holmes, Phone Calls & Telephones, Relaxed Mycroft, Stressed Mycroft Holmes, Time differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: While far away from Molly in the course of work, Mycroft realizes just how soothing Molly can be...even when it's on the other side of a phone line.





	A Soothing Presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This is an answer for Day 3 of MHAW (" _Sound_ ") as well as a prompt given to me specifically for the day by **Dreamin** (" _Mollcroft. When Mycroft is out of the country, the sound of Molly's voice on the phone is the only thing that can relax him._ ").

He had not realized how soothing the sound of her voice was when he was feeling stressed until the first time he had to leave the country to take care of a matter on behalf of the government. It was supposedly a trivial thing but as many of the events in his life amounted to, there was more to it than met the eye. After a long day of meetings and negotiations and trying to secure favours, he bid Anthea a good evening and retired to his room, sinking into the bed.

He’d felt ill at ease and out of sorts and he couldn’t fathom why as he tried to sleep, and then he realized it: he was alone. There was no sound of soft snoring to his side, no conversation fallen asleep in the middle of, a warm, pleasantly shaped body curled into him. He was alone for the moment and he absolutely detested it. He had not realized how used he had gotten to sharing a bed with Molly until now, when her presence was more sorely missed than he should have realized.

The time difference wasn’t great and was more in her favour than his, so he dialed her mobile from the room phone and waited. There was no answer, just a ringing in his ear. Then he realized this was Molly they were talking about and he hung up the room phone, going for his mobile. An unfamiliar number...there had been too many enemies at play for her to answer a number she didn’t recognize.

The change was instant when he used his personal phone. Within two rings she answered. “Did you just try and call, Mycroft?” she asked.

“I did, from the room phone,” he said, relaxing back into the bed again, a small smile on his face. “I apologize for worrying you.”

“Oh, it’s just...been drilled into me not to answer unfamiliar numbers,” she said, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. “But it’s good to hear from you. How is the assignment?”

“Dreadful,” he said. “I may be here a day or two longer than planned, unfortunately. But I’ll come back in time for the opera performance. I know you’ve been looking forward to it.”

“Good. I want the chance to see you dressed to the nines.”

“And I you,” he said, an image flitting through his mind of Molly in the dress she’d shown him. Even though it had been hanging on a hanger he had a pleasant idea of how it would hug each curve in her body that his fingers now itched to touch. “Have you found the necklace you were looking for to pair with it?”

“I did!” she said. “I forgot I’d put it in a safety deposit box, so I went and retrieved it and made sure it worked with the dress.” There was a pause. “Sherlock reminded me.”

“So he’s speaking to you about matters aside from cases?” he asked.

“I think...I’m not sure. It was an offhanded comment when I mentioned the necklace to John, but he didn’t say it in a spiteful way and it was apparent it was for a date with you. He reminded me I’d gotten it after the attempted break-in before all of the mess. I mean, this was years ago! But he’d suggested it then and he’d remembered now.”

“Perhaps this is a good sign, then,” he said, hoping it was. He wanted Molly to be happy, and having his brother’s friendship was something she sorely missed. If the ice was thawing on his feelings regarding their relationship this would be a good first step. “I do miss you. I hope I can see you before the opera date.”

She laughed softly. “You just sleep better when I’m next to you. You don’t want to wake up grumpy.”

A smile settled on his face. “There is that, I suppose. But it’s good hearing your voice, talking about things.”

“Even mundane things?” she asked.

“Yes. You’ve become an important part of my life.”

“I’m glad. You’re important to me too, Mycroft.” He thought he heard a door close on her end and there was a brief pause. “I’m home now, and I’m assuming you’re alone?”

“Anthea has her own room,” he said, slightly confused.

“Good. Maybe I can ease some of the bad parts of me not being there,” she said. “So...what are you wearing, Mycroft?”

His smile got wider as he realized what she was suggesting and he was glad he had made the call...for more reasons than one, he was soon to realize.


End file.
